


Revenge and Tragedy

by kymyit



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, weiszguna
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Laguna gli lanciò il suo telefono, con le ultime notizie di diversi siti d'informazione in bella mostra. Weisz impallidì: dopo un mese dalla disfatta, Drakken Joe era riuscito di nuovo ad evadere, scampando alla pena capitale.-Questo è un problema... -Scattò, doveva mettere gli altri al corrente della possibile minaccia, ma poi si fermò sulla porta. Non poteva lasciare l'altro da solo in un momento del genere. Aveva fatto molto per ottenere la loro fiducia ed essere considerato un compagno. Anche se non ne avevano parlato, lui se n'era accorto. Una cosa del genere lo avrebbe messo sotto i riflettori del dubbio.E, in più, quelle lacrime...-Hai paura che torni?- domandò con tatto, sedendosi al suo fianco.[...]Si alzò e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose, ma Weisz lo fermò.-Che diavolo fai? No! Nessuno di noi vuole che tu te ne vada!-Arrossì.-Io non voglio che tu te ne vada.-
Relationships: Drakken Joe/Laguna, Laguna/Weisz Steiner





	Revenge and Tragedy

_**Note:**_ Questa fic inaugura il WEISZGUNA DAY! (fa ciao con la manina -Ciao partner!!!-) che vi presento insieme alla mia partner di crackerie e cose zozze e varie: [Devileyes!](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=65826)  
Non segue le altre due storie scritte e anche il rapporto tra Drakken e Laguna è molto diverso.  
Scusa Drakken.  
Scusa Laguna.

[ ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/93721881-a673-49dd-a421-daa04443b55f/ddu95t5-519f6b0b-93b6-497a-b0c2-9e1b55934b9b.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzkzNzIxODgxLWE2NzMtNDlkZC1hNDIxLWRhYTA0NDQzYjU1ZlwvZGR1OTV0NS01MTlmNmIwYi05M2I2LTQ5N2EtYjBjMi05ZTFiNTU5MzRiOWIuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.uJt5eAwS3g7JA1EWogpAKNlgGbeQoor9KzqkOA7AyYI)

  
  
  


**_ Revenge and Tragedy  _ **

  
  
  


_You dry my tears and make it pour_  
 _You show me love and give me war_  
 _[...]_  
 _A beautiful tragedy_  
 _I'm torn in between heaven and hell_  
 _(Torn, Ava Max)_  


  
  
  
  
  
-Cosa sono questi?- domandò Laguna -Sono di Shiki?-  
Weisz, che era impegnato a giocherellare con uno dei suoi gingilli meccanici gli lanciò un'occhiata distratta.  
Ogni volta che lavorava a qualcosa, la sua stanza diventava un vero sfacelo. C'erano viti e bulloni ovunque, per non parlare dei grovigli di fili che insidiavano il cammino. Coi tacchi, poi, era come camminare su un campo minato. Laguna era riuscito per miracolo ad avanzare in mezzo a quel caos per curiosare cosa l'altro stesse facendo e aveva trovato dei goggles che sembravano fuori luogo. Erano troppo ben tenuti per essere da lavoro ed erano proprio del tipo che Shiki portava. Weisz gli lanciò un'occhiata distratta e annuì. Allungò la mano per prendere una pinza, poi si bloccò sudando freddo.  
-No, aspetta!- esclamò lanciandosi verso l'altro per togliergli di mano l'oggetto in questione.  
Ovviamente, lo Spirito dell'Acqua lo evitò e li indosso. Giusto per fargli un dispetto.  
-Oh... capisco... -  
Si mise una mano davanti alla bocca per nascondere una risatina.  
O meglio, fare finta di nasconderla.  
-Smettila di guardarmi!- saltò su Weisz coprendosi.  
Perché quelli non erano gli occhiali di Shiki, né un regalo per Shiki, erano i suoi personalissimi occhiali per la visione attraverso gli oggetti!  
Per la precisione, attraverso i vestiti delle belle ragazze, non per essere guardato lui da chiunque altro!  
Neanche se il tizio in questione lo aveva già visto nudo!  
-E toglili! Sono una cosa privata!-  
Laguna lo ignorò altamente e continuò a guardarlo con aria divertita.  
-Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che uno come te conoscesse il pudore.-  
Il biondo cercò di recuperare il maltolto e al tempo stesso nascondere le sue grazie all'altro, ma ne risultò una goffa corsa in mezzo al disordine che fece scoppiare ancora più a ridere l'ex Element 4.  
Rideva di una risata cristallina e sincera e Weisz smise d'imprecare e protestare per restare a guardarlo incantato.  
  
C'era una bella differenza da due mesi prima, quando era entrato a far parte dell'equipaggio dell'Edens Zero.  
Laguna era sempre rimasto sulle sue, ben sapendo di essere controllato a vista, pur adattandosi alla situazione e rimanendo calmo, gentile e utile. Svolgeva i suoi compiti senza lamentarsi, evitava le liti inutili e dava buone informazioni sui luoghi che aveva visitato, sulle bande criminali della zona e sui pianeti più sicuri da visitare. Aveva visitato molti pianeti e Weisz lo ascoltava sempre incantato, anche se non era l'unico.  
Rebecca si trovava bene con lui, aveva persino migliorato i suoi video. Laguna le dava consigli sul trucco o su cosa piacesse o meno. Sempre nel suo modo calmo e composto, ma non mieloso.  
Era diretto e questo affascinava Weisz.  
Anche se finivano puntualmente per battibeccarsi, perché c'era qualcosa in ognuno dei due che li faceva scattare quando si confrontavano.  
Shiki, dal canto suo, era felicissimo di avere gente nuova a bordo, praticamente scodinzolava nel sentire tutte quelle storie di pianeti lontani, mostri, alieni, cyborg e chi più ne ha più ne metta. In effetti, era stato grazie a lui se non solo Laguna, ma anche Jinn e sua sorella Kleene si trovavano a bordo della Edens Zero. Come Laguna, all'inizio anche per i due era stato un po' difficile, dopotutto erano ex nemici, ma le cose aveva preso subito una giusta piega. Jinn era molto riconoscente alla Vita dell'Eden ed era finito con Moscov e sua sorella a far parte del Team Sister. Non che lo sbandierasse apertamente, ma era spesso e volentieri dalla sua parte ed era in infermeria che si rifugiava quando Shiki lo stressava per vedere nuove e strane tecniche ninja.  
-Si sta divertendo... - diceva però Kleene col sorriso, perciò nessuno lo salvava dal Nuovo Re Demone.  
  
Così come nessuno avrebbe salvato Laguna se non gli avesse subito restituito i suoi occhialini.  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua continuava ad evitare i suoi assalti, soddisfatto della visione. La tuta da lavoro non rendeva giustizia al fisico di Weisz. Divorò con lo sguardo nascosto dagli occhiali ogni centimetro di lui. Il collo, la linea delle spalle, le braccia muscolose, i fianchi, le gambe. Anche quello che stava fra le gambe, ma i suoi occhi tornarono a soffermarsi sul fianco.  
-Mi spiace, che ti sia rimasta la cicatrice... - disse accarezzandola, anche se nella realtà fu da sopra la stoffa.  
Weisz gli prese il polso e spostò la mano, con noncuranza.  
-Sai com'è, le cicatrici fanno l'eroe.-  
  
  
 _Stava trascinandosi lungo uno dei corridoi dell'edificio principale per raggiungere il luogo in cui Drakken Joe stava combattendo, sentiva l'Ether Gear reagire a quello del suo capo, come se quello lo chiamasse d'urgenza. Doveva dargli man forte. Beh, non poteva fare molto, ma neppure ignorarlo. Qualsiasi stato d'animo era percepito. Lui sentiva l'Alchimista Oscuro e quest'ultimo sentiva lui. Una qualsiasi esitazione sarebbe stata percepita, eppure..._  
 _Non si sentiva irritato per l'aver perso contro lo Scudo dell'Edens, lo infastidiva di più il sentirsi sollevato._  
 _Drakken Joe... sconfitto..._  
 _Non era possibile, scacciò quella speranza prima che potesse influire sul suo Ether._  
 _Doveva raggiungerlo..._  
 _In fondo, quando lui era morto, Drakken gli aveva teso la mano. Se non per debito, almeno per riconoscenza..._  
 _Eppure..._  
 _-Ohi, ohi, ohi. Io non farei un passo se fossi in te.-_  
 _Si fermò di scatto._  
 _Quello fu il primo incontro faccia a faccia con Weisz Steiner._  
 _Lo stronzo aveva modificato il pavimento e le pareti perché sparassero ad un suo solo movimento. Sudò freddo nello studiare tutte quelle bocche da fuoco che lo circondavano. Ma anche se era al limite, un senso di irritazione lo pervase. Perché quel tizio stava chiaramente sottovalutando il potere dell'acqua._  
 _(Anche se non glielo aveva detto apertamente... )_  
  
A dire il vero, non riusciva bene a spiegarsi perché mandasse a benedire il suo buonsenso. Forse era solo la sua gran faccia da culo... o forse era solo che Weisz era libero di essere chi voleva e lui no.  
Alla fine gli aveva dato una stilettata sul piede.  
"E nonostante ciò, mi ha salvato la vita... "  
La cicatrice sul fianco di Weisz non era stata causata da un attacco, né suo, né di altri.  
Nella breve lotta che n'era seguita, aveva finito per cadere in uno squarcio sulla parete che s'affacciava su una voragine dal cui fondo si ergeva una montagna di rifiuti metallici appuntiti.  
Una triste e fredda fine, aveva pensato, reggendosi con le sue ultime forze ad una sporgenza.  
  
 _-Dammi la mano!- esclamò Weisz allungandosi verso di lui, in bilico sul baratro._  
 _Laguna spalancò gli occhi._  
 _-Sei fuori?- rise nervosamente -Perché non vai ad aiutare il tuo amico, Arsenal dei miei stivali?-_  
 _-Forza!- continuò Weisz, sporgendosi ancora di più verso di lui. -Se hai tante forze per protestare, usale per aiutarti!-_  
 _-Perché? Sono un tuo nemico, no?-_  
 _Vacillò._  
 _Cosa voleva davvero?_  
 _Forse, solo lasciarsi andare._  
 _Aveva combattuto per tutto quel tempo, mai per se stesso, poteva anche lasciar perdere tutto..._  
 _-E quindi?- il biondo finse di non capire e si sporse maggiormente verso di lui, a pochi centimetri._  
 _Laguna tentò di raggiungerlo._  
 _Avrebbe potuto trascinarlo con sé..._  
 _Avrebbe potuto morire da solo e scacciare quella mano..._  
 _Invece, l'afferrò._  
 _Una scossa violenta della Belial Gore li fece precipitare entrambi._  
  
Solo in seguito avrebbe saputo che era stato a causa del raggiungimento dell'Over Drive da parte di Shiki.  
Ma di questo il biondo non ne parlò col diretto interessato e anche Laguna tacque, perché il ragazzo non si sarebbe mai perdonato.  
  
-Dammi la mano.-  
-Eh?-  
Weisz intuì quello che stava pensando e presagli la mano, lo tirò verso di sé per baciarlo.  
-Smetti di pensare a quello che è successo prima.- gli sussurrò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, dalle sue labbra. Tornò a baciarle con più passione. Gli piaceva farlo. Adorava le sue labbra. Erano morbide, sembravano fatte solo per quello, per lasciare baci sulla pelle ed essere catturate da altre labbra. Adorava i suoi baci lunghi ed intensi e il come la sua lingua riuscisse a catturarlo in una danza passionale ed eccitante. Senza lasciare andare la sua mano, gli tolse gli occhiali e riprese a baciarlo, intrufolando la mano libera sotto la sua maglietta scura e accarezzandogli i fianchi, risalendo poi verso i pettorali. Gli sfiorò i capezzoli e l'altro emise un sospiro. A sua volta, lo Spirito dell'Acqua iniziò a spogliare Weisz della tuta da lavoro e della canottiera. Non riuscendo a completare l'operazione ad una mano, i due si separarono e gettarono gli abiti in un angolo per poi riprendere ad accarezzarsi e baciarsi con sempre maggiore impeto e audacia, finendo per ricadere sul letto.  
Weisz iniziò a tirare i lacci dei pantaloni di Laguna. Sentiva la sua erezione premere contro la pelle stretta, quasi implorando di venire liberata.  
-Ti faccio subito un bell'effetto, eh?- sorrise malizioso.  
Laguna inarcò il sopracciglio.  
-Touché.- ammise chinandosi su di lui e tirandogli via tuta e boxer.  
Weisz protestò un po', tentando di ribaltare la posizione, ma lo Spirito dell'Acqua aveva le mani d'oro e conosceva i punti più sensibili e come toccarli. Continuò a massaggiargli l'erezione, controllando movimenti e velocità a seconda delle sue reazioni. Con o senza occhialini, riusciva a vedergli dentro. Era abile, dannatamente abile in questo. Riusciva a farlo cadere preda delle onde di piacere e le sue spalle forti erano un appiglio forte e sicuro.  
Laguna rilasciò il suo Ether e il suo elemento scorse su entrambi, in entrambi. Weisz inarcò la schiena gemendo mentre veniva preparato. Allungò la mano verso il viso dell'altro, per portarlo verso di sé e baciarlo ancora, poi gli fermò la mano, che continuava a muoversi lungo la sua erezione, ormai turgida e dolorante. Si voltò sul materasso e strinse le lenzuola. Laguna gli prese i fianchi e si fece strada in lui, strappandogli un lamento. Si mosse nel suo corpo, al ritmo che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto impazzire e contorcere di piacere e si beò di quello che riceveva da lui, dal suo corpo, dai suoi fremiti, dai suoi muscoli che si stringevano sempre di più intorno al suo sesso. Sull'orlo dell'orgasmo premette contro di lui un'ultima volta, liberandosi con un gemito appagato.  
Weisz rabbrividì per quanto fosse sensuale quella voce.  
E dire che fino ad un mese prima credeva di essere etero...  
  
 _-Ehi... ehi!-_  
 _Laguna era in lacrime nella sua stanza._  
 _Laguna._  
 _In lacrime._  
 _-Che succede? È per quello che ho detto prima?! Guarda che scherzavo sul fatto che ti trucchi troppo... non era quello che volevo dire! Non volevo giudicarti perché sei ga- l'altro gli lanciò il suo telefono, con le ultime notizie aperte su diversi siti d'informazione. Weisz impallidì: dopo un mese dalla disfatta, Drakken Joe era riuscito di nuovo ad evadere, scampando alla pena capitale._  
 _-Questo è un problema... -_  
 _Scattò, doveva mettere gli altri al corrente della possibile minaccia, ma poi si fermò sulla porta. Non poteva lasciare Laguna da solo in un momento del genere. Aveva fatto molto per ottenere la loro fiducia ed essere considerato un compagno. Anche se non ne avevano parlato, lui se n'era accorto. Una cosa del genere lo avrebbe messo sotto i riflettori del dubbio._  
 _E, in più, quelle lacrime..._  
 _-Hai paura che torni?- domandò con tatto, sedendosi al suo fianco._  
 _Lo Spirito dell'Acqua scosse la testa._  
 _-Mi sento sollevato... -_  
 _Si asciugò gli occhi._  
 _-È sbagliato, lo so.-_  
 _-Non sono io a poter giudicare cosa sia sbagliato o meno.- replicò Weisz ripensando al suo rapporto con Sibir -Gli umani sono complicati.-_  
 _-Io... sono stato al suo servizio per troppo tempo e conosco il suo lato umano... forse dovrei andarmene, perché se lui tornasse, non so cosa farei.-_  
 _Si alzò e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose, ma Weisz lo fermò._  
 _-Che diavolo fai? No! Nessuno di noi vuole che tu te ne vada!-_  
 _Arrossì._  
 _-Io non voglio che tu te ne vada.-_  
 _Arrossì più violentemente._  
 _-Ma non farti strane idee, ok?-_  
  
Weisz sospirò, appagato, appoggiandosi al petto dell'altro, i capelli scompigliati e l'aria stravolta.  
Alla fine, si erano fatti più di una o due strane idee...  
-Domani sbarcheremo su Fairhaven, ci aspetta una giornata massacrante... - la buttò lì.  
-Shiki è su di giri... -  
-Hai un debole per lui o cosa?-  
-Eh?-  
-Shiki qui e Shiki là.-  
-Non essere geloso, so riconoscere la forza di qualcuno.-  
Prima che l'altro potesse ribattere, Laguna gli sussurrò sensualmente all'orecchio -Arsenal.-  
Il sangue gli andò direttamente ai piani bassi.  
Di nuovo.  
  
  


°  


  
  
  
Fairhaven era una tappa obbligatoria nel Sakura Cosmos. Era un pianeta commerciale, in cui si potevano trovare i più disparati materiali provenienti dai quattro angoli del cosmo.  
Vi erano molti negozi di ogni tipo, il che richiamava non solo mercanti, ma anche turisti di ogni sorta. Era anche un luogo in cui raccogliere informazioni, il che lo rese una tappa assoluta per l'equipaggio dell'Edens Zero.  
-Voglio vedere tutto!- esclamò Shiki, con gli occhi che gli brillavano davanti alle immagini del pianeta che Hermit gli stava mostrando.  
-Prima di bighellonare in giro, meglio prendere le cose che ci servono.- disse Weisz.  
-Parli proprio come un vecchio, professore.- lo prese un po' in giro Happy.  
-Non sono un professore!-  
-Sono d'accordo col signor Weisz.- disse Witch -Prima il dovere e poi il piacere.-  
E così, nonostante le lamentele del Sommo Re Demone, la ciurma si divise le mansioni estraendo a sorte chi sarebbe andato con chi e dove.  
  
-Certo che è uno strano accoppiamento... - si lasciò sfuggire Homura.  
Lei e Laguna stavano andando a fare un cospicuo ordine di stoffe per la Dress Factory.  
-Già... - concordò lui, per poi aggiungere -Sarà difficile rientrare nel budget... -  
A dire il vero, si aspettava di andarci con Weisz, e, invece, eccolo lì insieme alla spadaccina.  
Non che lo infastidisse. In realtà, lo trovava strano, perché aveva avuto l'impressione che lei e Weisz fossero molto vicini, quindi non sapeva bene come comportarsi. Era una situazione un po' scomoda e iniziò a pensare che Sister avesse truccato l'estrazione. Ad ogni modo, il camminare fianco a fianco con una spadaccina del suo calibro gli riportava alla mente nostalgici ricordi e non gli dispiaceva poi molto.  
Passando davanti ad una gioielleria, si fermò e diede un'occhiata al ciondolo che portava al collo.  
-Che c'è?- domandò Homura.  
-Sta rovinandosi... a che ora dobbiamo vederci con gli altri?-  
-Per le 13:00... -  
-Dopo aver fatto l'ordine devo fare una commissione.-  
Homura lo vide rigirarsi il monile fra le dita con aria pensosa e non resistette.  
-È un oggetto molto importante per te?-  
-Già... apparteneva ad un mio caro amico... -  
Laguna schioccò la lingua e nascose nuovamente il ciondolo sotto la maglietta nera. Quel giorno ne indossava una a maniche lunghe, anche se dalle spalle alle mani, la stoffa era tenuta insieme da lacci incrociati. E non poteva mancare il motivo a scacchi, stavolta sfoggiato con un collare. Insomma, come lei portava il kimono, Laguna era quello degli scacchi, dei tacchi e dei vestiti aderenti.  
La ragazza restò a guardarlo per qualche secondo, poi lo seguì.  
-Quindi non era del tutto falsa quella storia del tuo amico.-  
-Chissà... -  
Non voleva parlarne, era chiaro, perciò decise di lasciarlo in pace.  
Portato a termine il loro ordine, restava ancora mezz'ora al pranzo. Prima di partire sarebbero andati a recuperare il carico grazie al potere di Shiki. Laguna cercò nell'elenco delle attività commerciali una gioielleria con annesso laboratorio orafo. Trovatala, i due vi si avviarono, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Mentre erano a metà strada, però, Laguna si fermò  d'improvviso , confuso.  
-Che succede?-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua si guardò intorno preoccupato.  
"Questo odore... non può essere... "  
Forse era solo un'impressione, una paura...  
Insomma, era un profumo costoso, ma giravano molti ricconi da quelle parti. Eppure...  
Forse era suggestione, ma si sentì osservato.  
  
Il gioielliere squadrò attentamente i suoi attendenti.  
Era un ometto di bassa statura, ma dallo sguardo attento. Il negozio era piuttosto piccolo, ma era annesso ad un laboratorio che, secondo la guida spaziale, era il più ricercato della zona. Non era di grandi dimensioni, ma pareva che solo mastri orafi specializzati potessero lavorarci. Laguna mostrò all'uomo il ciondolo, informandosi sui prezzi e i trattamenti da effettuare.  
-L'hai un po' maltrattato, eh, figliolo?- lo esaminò il gioielliere.  
-Può essere sistemato?-  
-Sono solo graffi, penso di non metterci molto. Posso dargli una lucidatura. Visto che siete nuovi clienti, posso anche farvi un buon prezzo, così può acquistare qualcosa per la sua ragazza.-  
Homura sussultò e arrossì. Con Laguna si scambiarono un'occhiata impacciata.  
-Ma lei non è... -  
-Siamo solo amici... -  
Silenzio.  
Si guardarono.  
Laguna fece un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Amici...  
Se non fosse stato un tipo controllato la sua emozione si sarebbe mostrata più che con un po' di rossore sulle guance.  
-Quando posso ripassare?-  
-Questa sera andrà bene.- disse l'uomo e prese l'oggetto per poi entrare nel retrobottega. -Torno subito coi documenti.-  
Mentre aspettavano, i due osservarono le altre vetrine e continuarono a chiacchierare un po'.  
Laguna aveva temuto i lunghi silenzi, ma a quanto pare quella situazione stava aiutandolo a sbloccarsi e riuscì anche a scherzare con la spadaccina.  
-Signore, può venire a firmare i documenti?- domandò il gioielliere dalla porta del retrobottega.  
Aveva un'aria agitata.  
Laguna e Homura si guardarono, poi lui seguì l'anziano.  
Aperta la porta svoltò a sinistra, il locale era immerso nella penombra.  
Quando vide l'uomo, lo Spirito dell'Acqua sussultò.  
Era pietrificato.  
Una mano spuntò alle sue spalle e gli chiuse la bocca con forza, strappandogli un'imprecazione strozzata.  
Si divincolò, ma il suo corpo iniziò a pietrificarsi a sua volta.  
-Pensavi di esserti liberato di me?- gli sussurrò una voce familiare all'orecchio.  
  
Poi il buio.  
  
  


°

  
  
  
Laguna aprì gli occhi, confuso e col corpo intorpidito. Si accorse subito che le sue braccia erano dolorosamente tirate in alto e i suoi piedi non toccavano terra, ma erano legati e ancorati verso il basso. Nella penombra non riuscì a distinguere bene l'ambiente, ma sembrava un garage o un hangar. C'era un forte odore di olio per motore, quasi nauseante.  
Ma l'odore più forte che lo stava soffocando veniva dal bavaglio.  
Quel profumo...  
Ancor prima che il suo rapitore uscisse dall'ombra aveva capito chi fosse.  
-Vedo che non hai tardato a voltarmi le spalle anche tu, Laguna.-  
Era lui.  
Drakken Joe.  
L'Alchimista Oscuro appariva meno imponente del solito, forse a causa della prigionia, ma il suo sguardo incavato dietro un paio di pesanti occhiaie era più rapace del solito e carico di rabbia. Sentì il terrore pervadergli le viscere, perché sapeva qual'era la punizione per i traditori. Dietro di lui vide inoltre Fie e Daichi, segno che Drakken stava rimettendo insieme i pezzi della sua squadra.  
E che poteva usare sia l'elemento della Terra che quello del Fuoco.  
-Posso giocarci, capo?- domandò Daichi galvanizzato.  
Fie stava ripulendo il suo fucile, ma non sembrava altrettanto estasiato. Probabilmente si sarebbe occupato di freddarlo al momento opportuno. Sempre che Drakken avesse voluto.  
Laguna sapeva per certo che quel momento opportuno per lui non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
Cercò di guardarsi intorno. Era solo, dov'era Homura?  
Non vedeva macchie di sangue, né sulle pareti, né addosso a Daichi, ma ciò poteva significare solo che non si trovava lì.  
-Posso, capo? Posso?- gongolò l'alieno bluastro.  
-No.- disse Drakken prendendo il viso di Laguna fra pollice e indice e costringendolo a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. -Abbiamo un discorso da fare, noi due.-  
-Eh?-  
-Levatevi dai piedi per un po'.-  
Fie esitò.  
Laguna non gli dispiaceva così tanto da lasciarlo in balia di Drakken. Daichi, invece, uggiolò dispiaciuto per la mancata tortura.  
-FIE!- esclamò l'Alchimista Oscuro con voce autoritaria e minacciosa, facendo tremare da capo a piedi il cecchino, che aveva esitato un attimo di troppo. Il Fuoco indietreggiò sudando freddo e seguì l'Elemento della Terra. Si fermò solo un attimo per guardare l'Acqua un'ultima volta, con dispiacere.  
  
Rimasto solo con il suo Spirito dell'Acqua, Drakken Joe si mise a giocherellare con il suo collarino a scacchi, ridendo fra sé e sé, poi avvicinò il naso al suo collo e lo annusò, facendolo rabbrividire.  
-Questo odore... metti sempre il solito profumo, Laguna, eh? Brezza marina e chiodi di garofano... - rimase come in estasi nel respirarlo, ma poi si ritrasse, infastidito -Ma questo?-  
Unite alle solite fresche fragranze, come intrusi nascosti, Drakken individuò note di rum, cuoio, sandalo e tabacco...  
-È il tuo nuovo fidanzatino?- sogghignò, infastidito -Cerca la tua attenzione con prepotenza?-  
Gli diede una forte manata sulla natica, stringendogliela con forza e facendogli davvero male.  
-Lo sa che sei di mia proprietà?-  
Infilò l'indice tra il suo viso e il bavaglio e glielo tolse lentamente.  
Mentre lo faceva, qualcosa vibrò dentro di lui strappandogli un gemito sonoro. Drakken sembrò molto compiaciuto.  
-Hai sempre una bella voce.-  
Laguna strinse i denti.  
Mentre era svenuto gli aveva messo qualcosa dentro!  
-Come vedi, sto rimettendo insieme i miei pirati.- disse l'Alchimista Oscuro, ostentando un tono calmo -Ho perso tutto, è vero, ma mi sono anche liberato di molte palle al piede. Quello che non sopporto di aver perso sono i miei preziosi Elementi. E guarda caso, che vedo? La mia Acqua e il mio Vento su questo pianeta... -  
Il suo sguardo si fece nuovamente feroce.  
-Insieme al moccioso con il Satan Gravity.-  
Lo Spirito dell'Acqua fece per replicare, ma Drakken schioccò le dita aumentando il volume del vibratore tanto da strappargli un urlo. Continuò a torturarlo con quell'oggetto infernale per qualche secondo, gustandosi il suo viso stravolto dal piacere, la sua maschera composta cadere in pezzi ad ogni sospiro.  
-Tu mi sei sempre stato fedele, Laguna.- disse carezzandogli il viso -Sono sicuro che volevi solo avvicinarti al N°30, **_è così_**?-  
Laguna deglutì.  
Gli sarebbe bastato dire "Sì, era esattamente questo il mio piano" e Drakken lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Sarebbe tornato ad essere il suo Spirito dell'Acqua e avrebbe vissuto ancora.  
 _-Io non voglio che tu te ne vada.-_  
"Weisz... non adesso, ti prego... non rendermi le cose difficili, ti prego... "  
 _ **-È così?-**_  
-Sì... sì, è così... - disse -Ti sono sempre stato fedele... -  
Soddisfatto, Drakken gli infilò le mani nei pantaloni. Stretti come sempre. Amava come gli fasciavano le gambe e il fondoschiena, gli aveva sempre fatto voglia sbatterselo sul posto, in ogni momento. Laguna strinse i denti, mentre sentiva le dita dell'altro insinuarsi in lui.  
-Sempre... sempre... sempre... - mormorò lo Spirito dell'Acqua, inebriato dal profumo dell'altro, un profumo che confondeva i sensi. Inebriato dal piacere, ma anche stordito dal terrore.  
-Sempre... - gemette -Ho ripagato il mio debito... lasciami andare... trova un altro Ether Gear dell'Acqua... ti pre -  
L'Alchimista Oscuro gli chiuse la bocca con la sua con violenza, spaccandogli il labbro e continuò a muovere le dita in lui. Per avere più comodità gli calò i pantaloni e l'intimo e continuò ad affondare le falangi nel suo corpo.  
Laguna si morse le labbra e sperò che finisse al più presto, che lo uccidesse al più presto.  
Drakken lo spinse al limite, poi lo lasciò a secco, dolorosamente insoddisfatto ed in tiro.  
Ma forse era meglio così.  
Non avrebbe più sopportato di venire per quelle mani.  
Eppure... credeva di conoscere Drakken almeno un poco. Credeva che in lui ci fosse un briciolo di umanità, ma immaginò fosse solo la cecità dovuta al senso di sopravvivenza.  
-Solo tu sei il mio Spirito dell'Acqua- Drakken si frugò nella tasca della giacca e ne estrasse un ciondolo.  
Il suo ciondolo.  
-Lo sei dal primo momento che ti ho visto.-  
Laguna spalancò gli occhi, colto da una terribile illuminazione.  
-Il tuo amico era un bravo spadaccino, ma anche i migliori non possono nulla contro il veleno.-  
-No... -  
Scosse la testa, incredulo, devastato.  
Gli tornarono alla mente tutti i momenti in cui era sottostato ai capricci di Drakken. Le cure costavano troppo e i debiti si erano fatti sempre più soffocanti, poi l'Alchimista Oscuro gli aveva offerto un valido compromesso, tendendogli la mano. Si era reso il suo unico appiglio e poi...  
Il ciondolo cadde a terra con un tintinnio funebre.  
Crack.  
Drakken lo calpestò.  
 _Rivide la **sua** mano ricadere, esanime._  
Un urlo straziante riecheggiò nel garage.  
Laguna lottò con le corde per liberarsi, fuori di sé. Voleva ucciderlo, massacrare Drakken con le sue mani!  
 ** _-Bastardo!-_** urlò _**-Bastardo! Bastardo! Maledetto-**_ la voce gli tremò, tradendolo -bastardo... -  
-Tu mi conosci.- disse quello, vittorioso -Quello che voglio me lo prendo. Ma so anche essere magnanimo.-  
-Sta' zitto... -  
-Arsenal, giusto?-  
Laguna trasalì.  
Drakken socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise maligno.  
-Lo sapevo, sapevo che si trattava di lui. È il tuo tipo.-  
-Per favore, lascialo stare... lasciali stare... dov'è Homura?-  
-Quando si tratta di amore, perdi davvero la testa, sei irriconoscibile... -  
Laguna si strinse nelle spalle a capo chino, incapace di ribattere o di reagire, svuotato da quell'ultimo affondo. Non credeva sarebbe stato possibile innamorarsi di nuovo dopo aver perso _lui_. Neppure di ricordare come si amasse. Aveva sempre finto, sempre finto... Drakken gli prese la testa fra le mani e lo costrinse in un bacio rude e possessivo, che quasi lo soffocò. Sentì i canali dell'Ether aprirsi. Stava per unirsi a lui, sarebbe nuovamente diventato il suo Spirito dell'Acqua e stavolta per sempre.  
Il suo...  
 _-Dammi la mano!-_  
Spirito...  
 _-Forza!-_  
Dell'  
Un boato assordante sconquassò l'aria e qualcosa sfondò la parete del garage. Una navicella? La vista di Laguna si annebbiò. Tutto fu rapido, sentì un vociare concitato.  
Riconobbe le voci di Shiki e degli altri e rumori di lotta, ma solo quando sentì la voce di Weisz riuscì ad abbandonarsi all'oblio.  
  
  
  


°  


  
  
  
  
Si svegliò di soprassalto e gemette di dolore.  
-Fermo, fermo!-  
Weisz lo tenne giù, aiutandolo a stendersi di nuovo.  
Erano nell'infermeria. Da soli.  
-Dove sono?- esclamò in panico, madido di sudore, gli occhi spalancati -Dov'è Homura?-  
-Va tutto bene, è finita!- lo rassicurò il biondo -Homura sta bene... è stata lei a correre ad avvisarci quando sei sparito.-  
Laguna sentì il cuore alleggerirsi.  
-E... Drakken Joe?- domandò, la paura ad incrinargli la voce.  
Weisz alzò le spalle e si grattò la guancia con l'indice.  
-Abbiamo fatto un gran casino anche stavolta e la polizia spaziale è intervenuta... -  
Laguna cercò di alzarsi dal letto.  
-Devo... andarmene.-  
Weisz lo fermò e lui si dibatté.  
-Smettila! Lasciami andare! Non sarete mai al sicuro finché starò qui!-  
-È finita.- ripeté Weisz abbracciandolo per impedirgli di fuggire via o di farsi del male -È stato preso.-  
-... è stato...?-  
-Preso... -  
Laguna cadde sulle ginocchia e l'altro lo sorresse. Lo Spirito dell'Acqua pianse. Prima timide lacrime, poi un lungo pianto straziante di paura e sollievo.  
-È finita.- ripeté Weisz e lo abbracciò più stretto, con una mano ad accarezzargli il capo.  
  
 _-Weisz, lascialo... - Rebecca cercò di fermarlo. Drakken Joe giaceva a terra sconfitto, ma a lui non bastava. Aveva visto quello che aveva fatto a Laguna e non poteva sopportare che si ripetesse. Anche Shiki cercò di trattenerlo, ma lui si oppose con tutte le forze, il fucile puntato contro la faccia dell'Alchimista Oscuro._  
 _-Weisz.- lo richiamò Homura -Laguna ha bisogno di cure, dobbiamo tornare sull'Edens.-_  
 _Esitò, cercò di premere il grilletto, ma alla fine non lo fece e corse verso lo Spirito dell'Acqua._  
  
Non glielo disse, a Laguna. Ma che poi era arrivata l'Alleanza Spaziale Poliziesca era vero. Proseguì il racconto aggiungendo che Hermit si era assicurata, hackerando le telecamere della zona, di vedere i soldati caricare l'uomo in una delle loro astronavi. Avevano preso anche Daichi della Terra, ma non c'era traccia di Fie, il Fuoco.  
-Per qualche motivo si è messo a sparare sulla folla. Nessuno è stato colpito, ma Hermit è riuscita a capire da dove venisse il colpo.-  
E lo avevano trovato.  
Fie non era poi così male, in fondo... sperò che se la cavasse, in qualche modo.  
Laguna si abbandonò nuovamente sul letto, stringendo la mano di Weisz. Non riusciva a lasciarla andare, perché gli dava sicurezza.  
-Ma non prenderci l'abitudine.- disse poi, imbarazzato, tentando di recuperare il suo solito controllo di sé.  
-Troppo tardi.- replicò il biondo stringendogliela ed intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
Ormai, non poteva più fare a meno di lui nella sua vita. Al solo pensiero di aver potuto perderlo, il cuore gli si strinse.  
Quando più tardi Laguna si addormentò, dopo che tutti furono rassicurati sulle sue condizioni e rimase solo con lui in infermeria, Weisz non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime di sollievo.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
